Recent advancements in technology have resulted in increased usage of different devices and operating systems. Devices such as laptops, smartphones, tablets, and computer systems may operate on a variety of operating systems, including Android, Windows, OS X, and iOS. Users of these devices and operating systems have grown to expect seamless access and increased functionality and interactivity. As a result, users also expect intercompatibility between different devices. To adhere to the high standards set by users, developers and content providers must maintain and develop several versions and permutations for each application written for each different device and each different operating system. For example, the same smartphone application must often be rewritten for at least each of the Android, iPhone, and Windows phone platforms, to say nothing of additional applications that may be needed for specific smartphones manufactured by Samsung, LG, HTC, T-Mobile, Blackberry, etc. Not only must these different versions of applications be developed, but they must also be tested, maintained, and stored. Furthermore, even if the applications are developed to be as similar as possible across different devices and platforms, users may still experience different results when accessing the same application from different smartphones, or from a personal computer, or laptop.